Yoon Mi-rae
Yoon Mi-rae (hangeul: 윤미래), bürgerlicher Name: Natasha Santa Reid (* 31. Mai 1981 in Fort Hood, Texas, Vereinigte Staaten), auch bekannt als Tasha Reid, T''' und '''Tasha, ist eine südkoreanische Sängerin und Rapperin US-amerikanischer Abstammung. Aktuell ist sie Mitglied der südkoreanischen Hip-Hop-Gruppe MFBTY. Biografie Reid ist die Tocher eines afroamerikanischen Militärangehörigen, der in der Freizeit als DJ einer Radiosendung arbeitete und einer südkoreanischen Mutter. Noch während ihrer Kindheit remigrierte ihre Mutter nach Südkorea, wo Reid aufwuchs. Zur Schulzeit wurde sie wegen ihrer gemischten Rasse diskriminiert, weswegen sie mit 15 bereits von der Schule abging, aber später dennoch einen Hochschulabschluß erreichen konnte. 1995 wurde sie erstmals entdeckt, als sie einen Freund bei einem südkoreanischen Casting für Hip-Hop-Musik begleitete. Obwohl sie selber nicht teilnahm, sondern von einem Mitarbeiter der Musikbranche hinter den Kulissen singen hörte, wurde sie für eine Hip-Hop-Band namens Uptown gesigned, in der sie allerdings nur bis zum Jahr 2000 blieb. Während dieser Bandmitgliedschaft gründete sie 1998 oder 1999 mit Sängerin Annie das Duo Tannashie, welches aber nach nur einer Albumveröffentlichung nichts mehr von sich hören lies.M Wave: Künstlerprofil von Tashannie. Im Jahr 2001 trat sie dann als Solosängerin in Erscheinung, vorerst unter dem Pseudonym T''. Noch im slben Jahr veröffentlichte sie ihr Debutalbum ''As Time Goes By. Im Jahr 2002 folgten gar zwei Alben im Abstand von sieben Monaten. Im 2006 wurde sie von Jungle Entertainment unter Vertrag genommen, eine Plattenfirma, die von ihrem jetzigen Ehemann und ebenfalls MFBTY-Mitglied Tiger JK gegründet wurde. 2012 unterzeichnete sie einen Vertrag mit dem Computerhersteller Hewlett-Packard in dessen Werbemittel sie mit ihrem Gesicht warb. 2011 und 2012 war sie bei der südkoreanischen Castingshow Superstar K in den Staffeln 3 und 4 als Jurorin tätig. 2013 gründete sie mit Tiger JK und dem Rapper Bizzy das Hip-Hop-Trio MFBTY. Im Dezember 2014 gab es einen Rechtsstreit zwischen Yoon und Sony Pictures da Yoons Lied “Pay Day” unerlaubt im Film The Interview verwendet wurde. Feel Ghood Music, das Plattenlabel und zugleich Yoons Agentur, gab an, dass es Gespräche zu einer Verwendung gab, aber die Gespräche verstummten und es keine weitere Handlung gäbe. „Als der Film veröffentlicht wurde, stellten wir fest, dass das Lied ohne Erlaubnis, legaler Prozedur und Verträge verwendet wurde.“soompi: Yoon Mi Rae to Take Legal Action against Sony Pictures for Using Her Song in “The Interview” without Permission, veröffentlicht am 26. Dezember 2014 2015 einigten sich beide Parteien, über deren Details jedoch Stillschweigen herrschtKpopStarz: Sony And Yoon Mi Rae Reach Settlement Over Unlicensed Song Usage In 'The Interview', veröffentlicht am 17. Mai 2015 von Tamar Herman Privatleben Aufgrund ihres Emigrationshintergrunds spricht Yoon fließend Englisch und Koreanisch. Im Juni 2007 heiratete sie Tiger JK in einer privaten Zeremonie in einem buddhistischen Tempel. Tigers Großmutter, die einen Monat nach der Hochzeit starb, sollte die Hochzeit vor ihrem Ableben noch miterleben. Im März 2008 kam der gemeinsame Sohn Jordan zur Welt. Tiger und Yoon engagieren sich gegen sexuellem Mißbrauch von Kindern. Vom Ministerium für Gesundheit und Wohlstand wurden sie bereits für ihr Engagement gelobtallKPop: Tiger JK and Yoon Mirae to receive commendation from Ministry of Health and Welfare for work in child abuse prevention, veröfentlicht am 13. November 2012 Diskografie Alben * As Time Goes By (2001) * Gemini (2002) * To My Love (2002) * T Best (2003) * T3 - Yoon Mi Rae (2007) Singles * Rhapsody Part 2 (랩소디 Part 2) (2008) * Please Don't Go (떠나지마...) (2009) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:Südkoreanischer Musiker Kategorie:Rapper (Südkorea)